The First Day to The Rest of Our Lives
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: Inuyasha just started his freshman year of college and what a year it is turning out to be. What could go wrong? What's going to go right? Read to find out. Rated for language and content, rating may go up. adopted from The Black Flame Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1 Moving In

_This was originally the work of The Black Flame Phoenix but she let me have it since she is done writing. She's letting me take over all her stories for her. I am not going to change the first 12 chapters she has posted. So these first 12 chapters are her's word for word. Thank you._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. They are strictly the product of Remiko Takahashi. I do however own any other characters here in._

 _A/N: I know that Inuyasha is placed in Japan but since I am the United States I don't know how their schooling would be so I am using our school system as a base for the education in this story. So I am asking that you please bare with me through this alright. So please read and review. I greatly appreciate your input into my writing and if you find any mistakes then please tell me alright. Well enough rambling and on with the story._

 _ **Chapter one**_

Inuyasha walked down the hallway of his dormitory toward his dorm room. He had a black duffle bag over his left shoulder, a blue gym bag on his right shoulder, and a green Knapp sack on his back. All three bags had everything he needed as well as the two boxes which he left in the trunk of his mother's car till he found his room and placed his bags inside then he'd bring them up as well.

Once everything was in the dorm he knew his roommate had arrived earlier that week from what the housing office had said. So he took a look around and saw that one of the room doors was open. He looked inside and saw it was empty and the bed wasn't set up. So he decided that it was probably safe to assume that it was his room. He put the bed frame where he wanted it against the far wall opposite the door. He then placed the mattress on the frame and then moved his three bags and two boxes into the room where he started to unpack them.

Once he was unpacked he sat down on his bed and looked around his room. He checked his class schedule and saw his first class wasn't until the next morning. At 9am. His school schedule was like this:

 _ **Monday**_

 _6am: English 101_

 _8am: math 101_

 _10am: History 101_

 _12pm: Science 101_

 _2pm: Health 101_

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _6am: Liberal arts 101_

 _8am: physics 101_

 _10am: chemistry 101_

 _12pm: art 101_

 _2pm: anatomy 101_

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _6am: English 101_

 _8am: math 101_

 _10am: History 101_

 _12pm: Science 101_

 _2pm: Health 101_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _6am: Liberal arts 101_

 _8am: physics 101_

 _10am: chemistry 101_

 _12pm: art 101_

 _2pm: anatomy 101_

 _ **Friday**_

 _6am: English 101_

 _8am: math 101_

 _10am: History 101_

 _12pm: Science 101_

 _2pm: Health 101_

 _ **Saturday**_

 _6am: Liberal arts 101_

 _8am: physics 101_

 _10am: chemistry 101_

 _12pm: art 101_

 _2pm: anatomy 101_

 _ **Sunday**_

 _No classes_

Inuyasha couldn't believe that tomorrow he'd be starting classes at this college. He was finally free from his mother and her asshole of a boyfriend. He would no longer have to worry about what the guy was going to do to him. He hated her new boyfriend and it was one of the reasons he decided to come and live in the dorms when school started instead of staying with his mother in her house. His excuse was that she needed her privacy and he was old enough to be living on his own so there was no need for him to stay in the house with her and her boyfriend.

Inuyasha heard the main door open and close so he decided to go and introduce himself to his new roommate since they were home. He walked out over to the door to his room and saw his roommate just as he was coming out of his room. He saw Inuyasha and jumped. Inuyasha laughed a little bit and covered it up by coughing.

Inuyasha said, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Roommate said, "Nah don't worry about it. I was wrapped in my own world I didn't even notice you were here. I'm Hojo by the way."

Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha. And it's alright I just got here actually."

Hojo said, "Well I don't mean to sound rude but I got to get to class before I'm late."

Inuyasha said, "No problem."

Hojo left the dorm and went to his class. Inuyasha sighed and decided to go look around campus for a while and see what he could find. He hardly came to this side of town so he didn't know what to find here. He knew if he wanted to afford anything he would need a job so he went to find one. He also knew he had to find the field so he could talk to his coach about things.

Inuyasha had been out on the campus for an hour already and had found where all his classes were going to be held so now he was looking for his coach's office. Once he found his office he knocked on the door.

Coach said, "Come in."

Inuyasha walked inside and waited until the coach acknowledged him. Once the coach did that he'd be able to ask him what he came to ask him.

Coach said, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah um I'm Inuyasha Takimori."

Coach said, "Oh Mr. Takimori I was wondering when you'd arrive on campus. I'm coach Myoga. What can I help you with today?"

Inuyasha said, "Well coach I was actually wondering about the practice schedule."

Myoga said, "Well Mr. Takimori practice doesn't officially start until later today. Practice starts at 7pm and ends at 11pm every day."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

Myoga said, "Are you able to make it? I know that sometimes they place classes during practice and then we have to reschedule the class and it's a huge hassle."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah my last class is at 2pm."

Myoga said, "Taking it easy this semester."

Inuyasha said, "Sort of. At least for the first semester till I get used to it all."

Myoga said, "Well you're smarter than most kids your age. They tend to pack on all this work and then they get overwhelmed with it all and they can't handle the stress and they end up burned out before they even get anywhere."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know what you mean. I thought if I took it easy the first semester then at least I'd be able to handle the work load as well as practice."

When Inuyasha left coach Myoga's office he went to find out where he could find a job. He knew he had from 3p till 6pm to work. He also knew he could handle a lot of more than most people. He also knew he would have to be able to do his homework and get sleep as well so he decided to make sure he had enough time to do both before he was supposed to be doing anything else.

Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk he made it a block before he noticed clothing store called **MayBell Mountain.** He walked inside and went to the cashier and waited until she was done talking to someone on the phone.

Cashier said, "Can I help you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I was wondering if you're hiring?"

Cashier said, "I don't know let me go ask my manager."

Inuyasha said, "OK."

The cashier went to find out if they were hiring and left Inuyasha downstairs waiting for her to get back. Once the cashier got back he'd know if it were even remotely possible to work there.

Cashier said, "My manager said that we weren't hiring at the moment but if you want to fill out an application we'd put it on file for a later time."

Inuyasha said, "Thank you."

After filling out an application to leave at **MayBell Mountain** he walked further down the street and found an Arts and Craft store called **Van Gogh Arts.** He walked into the store and applied there as well. He filled out applications at a Jewelry store, book store, shoe store, restaurant, pet store, office supplies store, sport store, electronic store, and a music store. The names of these stores were ( _In order as a fore mentioned_ ): **Diamond Bells, Zane's Books, Zoe's shoes, Mason's Cuisine, Sports pet store, Sam's supplies, Kane's sports, Pebbles Electronics, and Beat Box Music.** He went back to his dorm after he'd finished canvassing the neighborhood.

Once he returned back to the dorm he went to his room and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His roommate Hojo wasn't home as of yet but he didn't really bother with anything. He heard his cell phone ringing and he grabbed it off his bed side table and saw that it was his mother so he answered it.

Inuyasha said, "Yes Mom?"

Izayoi said, "Hell Sweetie how are you doing? Everything going alright?"


	2. Chapter 2 First day of Practice

_**Chapter Two**_

Inuyasha said, "I'm fine Mother and yes everything is going fine. I met with my coach today and practice starts in two hours."

Izayoi said, "Alright well I will let you get back to what you were doing. I was just calling to see if you had gotten settled. Don't forget you can come home anytime you want honey and I'm only a phone call away if you need me alright."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah mom alright."

Izayoi said, "Alright well bye. I love you."

Inuyasha said, "Bye mom love you too."

He hung up then grabbed his gym bag and left his room to go to practice he knew from walking around campus it would take time to get to the locker rooms. So he was leaving early if he got there before hand then good for him. As long as he wasn't late then it was fine.

Inuyasha walked into the hallway where the locker room was he saw his coach just ahead of him. So ran to catch up to him so he wasn't late.

Inuyasha said, "Hey Coach."

Myoga said, "Well Mr. Takimori your cutting it a little close there aren't you?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah sorry about that. Won't happen again. You know how mothers are when you get them on the phone."

Myoga laughed and said, "Yeah I know that one. And don't worry about it as long as you're not more than 20 minute late your fine."

Inuyasha said, "Alright Coach."

Myoga walked in with Inuyasha behind him and said, "Wait here for a minute."

Inuyasha said, "Alright."

Myoga walked in the room and addressed the rest of the team to make sure they were all there. He then called in Inuyasha to introduce to the rest of the team. Inuyasha walked in the room and stood near Myoga. The other players on the team all looked at him and were passing judgment on him and Inuyasha knew it. He also knew that these boys had played for this team before and he was new to it which meant he had to gain their trust and he had a lot to prove to them as well.

Myoga said, "This is Inuyasha Takimori he's going to be our new Quarterback for the rest of the season. So I want you all to play nice with each other got it."

Team said, "Yes Coach."

Myoga said, "Alright get your gear on and hit the field all of you."

Everyone got into their locker and started to get ready by placing all their equipment on. Inuyasha had gotten his stuff a week before he was scheduled to start college. So he had everything he was supposed to including his jersey which they were all wearing. They had all put on their pads (Thighs, hips, shoulder, and knee), cleats, helmet and uniform (numbered jersey and pants). They all went out onto the field to wait the coach's orders.

Myoga said, "Alright pansies warm up."

They all warmed up for their practice and some were surprised to find the new guy was able to keep up with them even though he was build smaller than them. They all wanted to know why he had been made Quarter Back and not one of them. They wanted to know why he was so special and they thought maybe he was related to someone important because there was no way in hell their Coach would choose someone that weak.

Myoga said, "Get on the line."

They all got on the line of scrimmage where they were supposed to be placed. It was the defensive team against their own offensive team. This was just fine with some of them. They wanted to see how good the new guy was. It was going to be fun to get at him.

By 11pm everyone was tired and sore. They all hit the locker room and showered after getting out of their gear. They were impressed that Inuyasha was as good as he was, given he was smaller than most of them. when they were headed back to their dorms Inuyasha was walking by himself even though his roommate was on the football team as well he had managed to get his things together well before any of them. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his own little world that he missed when one of the others yelled his name. When he caught up to Inuyasha he nudged his arm and Inuyasha jumped.

He said, "Man you sure are jumpy."

Inuyasha said, "Nah I just didn't notice you that's all I spaced."

He said, "Well I did call your name man. I figured you didn't hear me when you didn't look back."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah sorry about that."

He said, "Your pretty good even though you're so weak."

Inuyasha said, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Well I'm the book in this."

He said, "Yeah I've heard that but what does that have to do with anything though."

Inuyasha said, "Well just because I look weak doesn't mean I actually am. For all you know I could probably be stronger than you but because you look at me you think I'm weak so you'd end up getting hurt."

He said, "Yeah good point. So how come Coach made you Quarter Back anyway?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know what your all thinking and it's not true alright. You all think I'm related to someone important right?"

He said, "Well yeah it's just that Coach normally doesn't take freshman to be Quarterback that's all."

Inuyasha said, "Well I'm not related to anyone important. I just happen to be the best player from my high school that's all."

He said, "Oh so you're here on an athletic scholarship then."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah actually."

He said, "Well you better keep your grade point average up then cause if not then you're out."

Inuyasha said, "Your assuming that I only have one scholarship for sports."

He said, "You don't?"

Inuyasha said, "Nope I have three actually. All for three different sports."

He said, "Whoa. What other ones do you participate in besides football?"

Inuyasha said, "I earned a scholarship for pitching on my school's baseball team. I also earned one for Track and Field."

He said, "Man you really are going to give me a run for my money then huh."

Inuyasha said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He said, "Well not only am I a halfback on our football team. But I am the center fielder on our baseball team and I run the 100-meter dash, 3,200 Relay Race, and the Long Jump."

Inuyasha said, "Man you really do like to run all over huh."

He said, "Yeah well if your good at it might as well do it right."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I get that one."

He said, "By the way in case you were wondering I'm Kouga."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah does help."

Kouga laughed and said, "So you start class tomorrow or did you today?"

Inuyasha said, "Tomorrow. I don't have class on Sunday according to my schedule."

Kouga said, "Your lucky I have class seven days a week."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but here's the big one when's your last class?"

Kouga said, "5 pm two hours before practice. Why when's yours?"

Inuyasha said, "2 pm."

Kouga said, "You suck."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know. But if you're not used to the work load and the schedule and you have all the practices to go to it's a better schedule then yours."

Kouga said, "True. Well I live here so."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and so do I so you ain't doing anything."

Kouga laughed and said, "Whose your roommate?"

Inuyasha said, "Hojo."

Kouga said, "I can't believe they put you with him. Word of advice lock your room door."

Inuyasha said, "Reason."

Kouga said, "He tends to get a little rough when he drinks. This happens a lot more than people like to think."

Inuyasha said, "Well don't worry about that trust me it would be hard for him to get the drop on me."

Kouga said, "Actually it's pretty easy remember I did sneak up on you earlier."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but the problem is I don't let my guard down when I sleep. Learned not to."

Kouga said, "Who you worried about getting you when you sleep?"

Inuyasha said, "The same one that I moved here to get away from."

Kouga said, "Who your dad or mom?"

Inuyasha said, "Neither. My mom's boyfriend. He's an asshole and he hated me well should say hates me."

Kouga said, "Why not just tell your mom?"

Inuyasha said, "I did and he made me look like I was lying so I decided that when I got into college I'd leave my mom's and live in the dorms. It's easier and he can't reach me here."

Kouga said, "True but trust me alright keep an eye out for Hojo okay. He went out with his buddies which means he's probably going to be coming back here snot faced."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah thanks for the heads up."

Kouga had left him and went to his own room while Inuyasha went to his. The problem was that they had taken longer to get back to the dorms than normal and someone was already there unbeknownst to Inuyasha. When he opened the door and went inside as soon as he shut the door he was shoved into the counter for the kitchen. He hit his head and fell to the ground. Inuyasha laid on the floor and looked to see who'd jumped him and saw just as his vision was fading and saw someone he didn't want to.

Inuyasha said softly, "What the…"


End file.
